1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device and a data read method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A semiconductor memory device is a memory device that is capable of storing data and retrieving target data by reading stored data, if necessary. Semiconductor memory devices may be classified as random access memory (RAM) and read only memory (ROM). RAM is a volatile memory that loses stored data when power is interrupted, while ROM is a nonvolatile memory that holds stored data even when power is interrupted. RAM includes dynamic RAM (DRAM) and static RAM (SRAM). ROM includes programmable ROM (PROM), erasable PROM (EPROM), electrically EPROM (EEPROM), and flash memory. In a DRAM, a memory cell array is connected to a bitline BL and a complementary bitline BLB (BL bar) having an inverted signal of the bitline BL.